Juego
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Todo aquello es un juego, un gran, enorme, enredoso y monumental juego. Por lo menos así es como empezó…Ahora son suspiros incoherentes, pensamientos erráticos. Son ganas colmando sus cuerpos y el deseo naciendo en el bajo vientre. FemSlash. Lemmon.


**Juego**

**..**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios que el lector reconozca son propiedad de la mujer que es mas rica que la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra, léase, JK Rowling. **

**..**

**Aclaraciones: el siguiente One-shot es un FemSlash, clasificación M. Contiene Lemmon, es decir sexo explicito-en este caso entre dos mujeres. Si usted querido lector es algo pudoroso le recomienzo que no lo lea…y los que no…pues adelante, Disfruten! Besos ; )**

**..**

* * *

**..**

_Todo aquello es un juego, un gran, enorme, enredoso y monumental juego. _

_Por lo menos así es como empezó…_

Al principio fueron las ganas de probar algo nuevo y excitante. Una nueva aventura que hiciera correr su sangre presa de la emoción. Que provocara ese cosquilleo de lo prohibido caminar por su cuerpo…ansias nuevas que despertaran terminales nerviosas.

Una mirada que buscaba incesante a su próxima presa. Ojos fríos y duros que recorrían altaneros todo aquello que le rodeaba, tratando encontrar algo lo suficientemente digno de divertirla.

El olor a pergamino viejo y cuero milenario se arremolinaba a su alrededor…

Siglos y siglos de conocimiento que a ella le valían una reverenda mierda.

Los libros que se supone debe de leer se encuentran esparcidos sobre la mesa, perdiendo su original objetivo para serles atribuido uno nuevo: el de ocultarla. No lo suficiente para que los demás no apreciaran la grandeza de su persona y la perfección de su ser exterior, pero si lo necesario para que su mirada de serpiente se paseara con altivez sobre todos aquellos…

Buscando…

Siempre buscando…

Eran miradas perdidas que de un momento a otro encontraron refugio en los ojos de otra.

Castaño contra azul.

León contra serpiente.

¿El bien y el mal?

Talvez, todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

Sonríe con perversión unos instantes para después volver la vista hasta el libro frente a ella. Sabe que la otra se ha percatado de su mirar, y con placer a paladeado la turbación en su rostro moreno.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve como ella se sienta unas mesas más allá; sola, enterrando su rostro entre hojas manchadas de tinta.

Pansy sonríe para si misma.

_No hoy_, se dice, _pero pronto, muy pronto._

El juego está a punto de comenzar.

..

* * *

..

De nuevo lo siente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡De nuevo la siente!

Su penetrante mirada fija en ella, recorriéndole el cuerpo…deteniéndose incómodamente en la curva de sus senos.

¡¿Es que no se cansa?

A cada minuto, a cada hora del maldito día. Cada segundo que pasa con ella en una misma habitación….en el Gran Comedor…en la clase de pociones…en las juntas de prefectos…

La está volviendo loca…y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

¿Qué era?, ¿Un nueva estrategia quizá para fastidiarla?, ¿el jueguito de _Insultemos a la Sangre Sucia_ a acabado y ahora ha decidido iniciar uno nuevo?

Pues si es así, con ella no juega…con ella se topa con pared.

Y otra vez aquellos ojos ¡Malditos ojos de serpiente!

—Granger—. Una voz Sueve y sedosa acaricia su apellido. ¡Un momento, ¿lo acaricia? ¡Y una mierda que! Hermione levanta la mirada de sus apuntes dirigiéndola hasta aquella voz…Irritante y…y…horrible.

—Eres tú—, es Parkinson. — ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti…

El aliento se le corta y está casi segura que su mandíbula toca el suelo…o en este caso la mesa de la biblioteca en la que se encuentra sentada. — ¿Perdón?—, logra decir.

—A ti te dio Madame Pince el libro de _Pociones Nivel Avanzado_—, con una mano en la cintura, el cabello cayéndole hermosamente sobre los hombros y los ojos brillando de un modo diferente, Pansy extiende la mano hasta la castaña—, dámelo—. No pide, ordena.

A Hermione le toma mas de cinco segundos salir de su trance. _-Por un momento pensaste que te quería a ti, ¿verdad? Hermione. -No. -Mientes, y si hubiese dicho que sí, ¿te habría justado cierto?_—No—, suelta sin pensar en voz alta.

Pansy alza las cejas. — ¿Cómo dices Granger?—, sisea la serpiente.

—Yo…yo…Lo ocupo—, termina tratando de sonar firme—. Estoy haciendo mi ensayo, ¿qué no ves?—. Con la mano extendida señala el largo pergamino sobre la mesa.

—No me importa.

—Pues a mi me…

—Silencio Granger—, la calla Pansy alzando la mano frente al rostro de Hermione.

La castaña ve cómo la pelinegra se empieza a inclinar hasta que sus rostros quedan muy juntos. El corazón de Hermione se acelera y el asfixiante aroma de Pansy se cuela por sus fosas nasales haciéndola vibrar. Se reprende mentalmente por eso.

— ¿Qué…

—Te dije, silencio…—, lentamente la Slytherin ladea su rostro un poco dirigiendo su nariz hasta el cuello de Hermione. La castaña se estremece y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando la siente aspirar su aroma—. Delicioso…—susurra. Otro jadeo involuntario se escapa de los labios entreabiertos de la castaña al notar como la acaricia con la punta de la nariz, —para ser una mugrosa Sangre Sucia—termina con los labios muy cerca del oído de la chica.

—Eres una…—Está a punto de ponerse en pie, de sacar su varita y mandar pero sin bien lejos a la rastrera serpiente, cuando…— ¡Oh por dios, ¿qué haces?—, gime por lo bajo al sentir una mano rozando peligrosamente su seno. Recorre con la mirada su alrededor, temerosa de que cualquiera las pudiera ver, deseando con el alma que alguien lo haga para que aquello se termine, pero para su mala fortuna, y buena de Pansy, no hay nadie. El ir a la biblioteca en domingo y sentarse para colmo en la mesa mas apartada ya no es tan ventajoso.

La risa venenosa de Pansy le golpea la sensible piel del cuello —. Debes aprender a obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores Granger—. Una lenta y húmeda lamida a su lóbulo derecho por aquella lengua y de pronto todo termina con Pansy alejándose de ella….con el libro de _Pociones Nivel Avanzado_ en la mano.

— ¡Maldición!

Esa noche no puede dormir, y no lo hace porque el recuerdo de Parkinson acariciándola, de Parkinson aspirando su aroma, de Parkinson susurrando su nombre, de Parkinson lamiéndole la piel la atormenta.

Con los puños cerrados y mirando al techo, golpea furiosamente la cama mientras patalea como loca.

—No lo volverá a hacer, lo juro. No voy a caer en tu juego Pansy Parkinson, cualquiera que ése sea.

Cierra los ojos y se obliga a dormir las últimas dos horas que le quedan antes de que suene el despertador.

..

* * *

..

Lluvia…

Por algún extraño motivo le fascina…

Una de las pocas cosas que realmente le fascinan-aparte de verle constantemente el trasero a Blaise, hacer rabiar a Theo y manosearse con Draco-es ver llover, pero sobre todo caminar bajo ella.

Sí, son las diez de la noche, sí, es tarde y debería de estar adentro, y sí, probablemente pescará una neumonía monumental, pero no importa.

El frío del agua mojándole la piel hasta hacerla estremecer vale la pena.

El cabello largo hasta la cintura se pega a sus hombros y brazos desnudos, el vestido verde se adhiere a su piel y los pies descalzos se entierran en la tierra húmeda.

Cuando el cielo retumba amenazante de entregar más y peor, Pansy decide que es momento de regresar…

Le fascina cuando llueve y más le fascina caminar bajo la lluvia, pero por ningún motivo le fascina la idea de morir ahogada.

No.

Aún es demasiado joven y bella para eso.

Da media vuelta y se dirige al castillo, una vez ahí, lleva sus manos hasta su cabello escurriendo el agua en él. Luego toma el dobladillo de su vestido y hace lo mismo, apretando la tela deshaciéndose del exceso de agua.

En el proceso, eleva la prenda lo suficiente para que sus piernas queden por completo a descubierto, dejando ver incluso en inicio de sus bragas verdes.

Pero la sensación de unos ojos clavados en ella la hacen alzar los suyos y no puede evitar sonreír…

Ahí está Hermione Granger recorriéndola sin ningún escrúpulo con la mirada, comiéndose sus piernas blancas y largas y disfrutando del espectáculo que su cuerpo mojado brindaba.

— ¿Algo que te guste Granger?

—Sí…es decir No, ¡No!—, la castaña mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar ideas raras de su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras tanto?—con sensualidad innata la pelinegra se va acercando hasta la leona, moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente y abrazándose el cuerpo, sabedora de que al hacerlo, el inicio de sus senos quedan aun mas al descubierto.

—Yo no te miraba Parkinson—, instintivamente da un paso atrás, paso que la serpiente recorre.

—Yo creo que sí lo hacías—ladea la cabeza y la mira con cara de niña buena. ¡Merlín cómo se estaba divirtiendo!

—No lo hacía y quiero saber inmediatamente qué hacías fuera del colegio a estas horas—cruza sus brazos sobre sus pechos en un modo protector, ¿de qué? de ella misma, ya que las ganas de llevar su mano hasta aquel cuerpo y pasarla por la mojada piel, por la estrecha cintura son casi enfermizas. ¡¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

—Paseaba—, responde escogiéndose de hombros—. Y si piensas bajarme puntos te recuerdo que soy perfecta, es decir prefecta y puedo—, da un paso hasta Hermione—estar—, otro paso—donde—, un paso más —quiera—. Al final ha terminado muy pegada a la castaña con la espalda de ésta contra la pared.

—Te equivocas—Pansy alza las cejas—hay un limite hasta para nosotras y es hasta las doce de la noche.

—Granger, Granger—las manos de Pansy se elevan y comienza a acariciar el cabello de Hermione como si fuera una cría—tú lo has dicho, a las doce, y aun son las once. Nuestro límite aun no se acaba.

Y hace lo que viene deseando en las últimas semanas: posa sus labios rudamente sobre los de la castaña. Dejando que su lengua se abra paso entre sus bocas, logra penetrar la de Hermione, invadiéndola por completo y recorriendo con firmeza y arrogancia cada centímetro de su húmeda caverna. Con posesión sus manos se cierran sobre los cabellos de Hermione, atrayéndola mas hacia sí….la escucha soltar un gemido que muere en sus labios para después notar como es tomada por la cintura duramente, enterrándole los dedos en la piel. En un movimiento inesperado es Hermione la que la apresa contra la dura pared. Y la siente besarla con mayor anhelo, con más ímpetu, pero no dura mucho, Pansy no lo permite. Tomando fuerzas, vuelven a girar hasta que de nuevo tiene a Hermione apretada entre su cuerpo y el muro.

Con malicia le muerde el labio inferior haciéndola gemir…al momento siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. De golpe se separa de Hermione y no sabe porqué, pero siente frío. —Y ahora me voy a dar un baño en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso. Hasta luego Granger.

Y esa fue una oferta que Hermione puedo rechazar…pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

..

* * *

..

No puede, está fracasado rotundamente.

Trata por todos los medios posible no caer a su trampa, en aquel juego que día con día se estaba haciendo más atrayente.

_Peligroso, incorrecto y prohibido._

No hace otra cosa más que pensar, más que pensarla. Y desear una y otra y otra y otra vez que aquello se repita.

Y se odia, la odia y se odia un poco más por eso.

Sus labios fríos aún la queman, sus manos heladas aún la recorren….no puede, no quiere seguir así. Se ha cansado de sentir la humedad nacer en su centro cada vez que rememora su cuerpo…sus caricias. Se ha cansado de tener que autosatisfacerse…de jugar con sus dedos en su entrepierna, de morderse los labios para evitar los gemidos que pugnan por salir…de correrse con la imagen de Pansy en su cabeza.

Es suficiente.

Ahora los papeles se han invertido…ya no la miran, ahora mira.

Ahora admira y no puede evitarlo.

A cada momento, a cada segundo que están juntas en la misma habitación….en el Gran Comedor…en la clase de pociones…en las juntas de prefectos…sus ojos se posan en ella memorizando cada detalle. Ése lunar que tiene en al final de la ceja derecha, esa lengua que de vez en cuando sale a mojar sus labios rojos, esa manos de dedos largos y finos que privilegiados juegan con su hebras negras.

Pero ella la ignora, no nota su presencia, -y si lo hace sabe muy bien cómo disimularlo-, llevándola así a los limites de la desesperación. Pansy no se turba como ella lo hacía, no se esconde, no baja el rostro o gira a mirar a Draco….Tan sólo se dedica a caminar de acá para allá restregándole en la cara su perfección, perfección que Hermione desea tener, no como suya, sino como una posesión.

Absurdo e ilógico, pero cierto.

Así como ciertos son los celos que la embargan al ver cómo Nott le rodea la cintura, cómo Blaise juega con sus cabellos o cómo Draco le besa ligeramente los labios….cómo se deja admirar por todos, hasta por ella….pero a todos, y hasta a ella, les dice _"No me tendrás, soy demasiado para ti" _

Estrategia o no, estaba acabando con su cordura. Cosa que ni el mismísimo Ronald Weasley ha podido lograr, lo hará una serpiente perfecta y arrogante que la mata de deseo.

Lo que no sabe, es que Pansy está por darle una ultima oportunidad…la pregunta es, ¿la tomará?

¿Escenario? La clase de Pociones, que por ser el año de los EXTASIS las cuatro casas toman la asignatura juntas. Con todo y eso, no son más de ocho alumnos.

¿El culpable? El panzón, canoso, regordete, algo anciano, astuto y ambicioso líder de Slytherin, Profesor Slughorn. Él y su genial idea de cambio de parejas.

Ella estaba muy bien al final de la húmeda mazmorra, junto con Ron y Harry, mezclando y mezclando ingredientes, lejos, pero bien lejos de la acosadora de Pansy Parkinson, pero no, el señor lo le gustó y decidió cambiarla de lugar, hasta adelante, justo en frente de aquella serpiente rastrera. Aunque reconoce que pudo ser peor, no le tocó con ninguna serpiente-¡Merlín y Morgana la protegieran si le hubiera tocado con Pansy!-en cambio se conformó con el pomposo de Ernie Macmillan. _Peor en nada_, se dice.

Pero aun así no puede, por mas que lo intenta, no puede evitar alzar la mirada y posarla en ella, en la manera en que los vapores del caldero han humedecido la raíz de sus cabello, la forma en que se limpia el sudor, el modo en que se desabrocha los primeros botones de su blusa….De pronto la morena parece ser conciente de su incesante inspección, levanta la mirada, la sorprende y sonríe por eso, Hermione se ha puesto colorada y desvía sus ojos lo mas rápido posible.

—Ya casi está lista, Hermione—escucha que le dicen.

— ¿Qué?—Ernie eleva una ceja—, ¡ah sí, la poción! Sí, ya casi está lista, sólo debemos dejar que hierva un poco.

—Seguro—, Ernie gira un poco y se va dejando a la castaña sola.

Agotada, sudorosa, con un calor de los mil demonios, y deseando salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, Hermione se deja caer sobre su asiento. Apoya los brazos en la orilla de la mesa y la frente en éstos. Quiere descansar, aunque sabe muy bien que no podrá, no con el calor infernal que reina en aquellas cuatro paredes, pero el cerrar los ojos tan sólo por unos instantes le servirá…al menos hasta que una extraña sensación la invade. Es como si la desnudaran con la mirada, como si escanearan su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Alza la cabeza y busca el origen de todo aquello. No pasa mucho tiempo para que lo descubra, está justo enfrente de ella, es Pansy.

Frunce el ceño cuando la ve inclinarse hasta Theo, quien es su acompañante, y susurrarle algo al odio; el castaño asienta y tras hablar con el profesor, Theo sale del aula seguido de Draco. Un par de alumnos más hacen lo mismo, entre ellos Ernie y segundos después el profesor Slughorn, seguramente todo motivados por el calor.

De un momento a otro siente como si se hubiesen quedado solas en aquel lugar. Sus ojos se encuentran entre los densos vapores que circulan la estancia…los murmullos de los alumnos esperando la cocción de sus pociones desaparece, mas no lo hace el calor que de un momento para acá es aun mas insoportable.

Ambas están sentadas una frente a la otra, un corto pasillo y dos mesas las separan. Hermione la mira ladear levemente la cabeza mientras le sonríe, nota como dos dedos de la pelinegra van bajando desde su cabellos, pasan por su cuello sudoroso, juega un poco con los botones de su camisa hasta abrir un par más, luego juega deliciosamente con sus senos apresados en el sostén oscuro que se trasluce…todo esto sin dejar ni un momento de mirarla.

Hermione traga espeso y echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, nadie las mira, de las dos personas que quedan en el aula nadie les pone atención, son sus amigos Harry y Ron; se detiene un momento en ellos, están muy entretenidos hablando de Quidditch. Cuando le queda claro que ni una sola alma se percata de lo que está pasando, vuelve sus ojos hasta Pansy…la camisa abierta, ya cuatro botones, deja ver el inicio de sus senos blancos enfundados en un brassier azul marino.

Cuando los dedos de la pelinegra se introducen bajo la tela blanca y pellizcan con lujuria uno de los pezones, Hermione no puede contenerse y suelta un ahogado jadeo que va a la par de la tensión creciente en su sur. Se inclina un poco hacia delante y lleva sus manos hasta su vientre haciendo presión, tratando de apaciguar la excitación de su centro. Aun en dicha posición, eleva la vista y la clava en Pansy y ésta la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado….

Ahora utiliza las dos manos para tocarse, las pasa lento y eróticamente por su torso, por su cuello, por sus senos blancos, juega con su cintura y levanta levemente la camisa mostrándole su abdomen…Con picardía lleva el dedo índice hasta sus dientes y mientras muerde la punta, Hermione la ve abrir las piernas y levantar su falda.

La castaña se muerde los labios intentando contener el gemino que pugna por escapar.

El sexo mojado de tiernas carnes sonrosadas se muestra ante ella, la pelinegra no lleva ropa interior y la leona puede apreciar su centro húmedo en todo su esplendor…aquel montículo coronado de cortos y rizados vellos negros, sus labios gruesos y rosas…el líquido que lentamente emanan de ellos.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Hermione emita el movimiento de Pansy, se abre de piernas lo mas que puede y eleva un poco su falta…El calor es asfixiante y el deseo apremiante. La pelinegra deja decender sus ojos para clavarlos en la entrepierna de Hermione…

Puede ver sus muslos morenos así como la tela de sus bragas blancas, tan mojadas ya que permiten entrever la negrura de sus vellos castaños. Con erotismo chupa la yema de su dedo índice, ése que dirige por su cuello, por el valle de sus senos…por su vientre hasta que, sin miramientos, se entierra entre sus pliegues, abriéndolos, exponiéndose de lleno ante la castaña…

La sangre comienza a correr de los labios de Hermione, se ha mordido la lengua tratando de contenerse, pero al final el deseo pudo mas…sin que las miradas de ningunas de las dos se despegaran ni un solo instante, lleva su dedos temblorosos hasta su sexo, con premura hace a un lado la tela de las pantaletas y emulando los movimientos de la serpiente esconde dos de sus dedos entre la piel de su centro…

Se descubre caliente, palpitante, tan mojada que los dedos resbalan con facilidad…Pansy saca la lengua, se humedece los labios y empuja las caderas ligeramente…Hermione gime por lo bajo y hace lo mismo. Y cuando dos dedos de la pelinegra se pierden dentro de ella y una expresión de placer se dibuja en su rostro, la castaña se encuentra al borde de la locura y, alentada por ella, comienza a mover sus dedos de arriba a bajo, sobre toda la extensión de su piel…

Sus dedos se mueven rápidos, los de una entren y salen de su cavidad mientras que los de la otra se concentran en aquel botón sonrosado y erecto. Descaradas y abiertas de piernas, le muestran a la otra su placer mientra se muerden la lengua y fijan sus miradas….

Diciendo sus nombres en silencio, empujando las caderas, sintiendo el sudor recorrerlas y el placer colmándolas, castaña y pelinegra se corren en medio de aquella aula, sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de llamarse…sin dejar de desearse.

Los temblores las sacuden por un momento hasta que la puerta se vuelve a abrir y por ella entra el profesor…poco después lo hacen Draco y Theo y tras ellos Ernie y la chica de Hufflepuff.

Hermione rápidamente saca sus dedos de ella, los limpia discretamente con la parte interna de la falda y cuando el Ravenclaw llega a su lado, sólo el sudor que la recorre y el brillo de las pupilas la delatan…

— ¿Hermione, estás bien?—le pregunta mientras remueve la poción.

—Sí, es solo que tengo mucho calor—contesta distraída. Cuando ve al chico removiendo el brebaje se asusta y le pide a los dioses que no se halla quemado. Se pone en pie junto a Ernie y mira dentro del caldero. Está perfecta.

—Debiste de haber salido un rato, el profesor nos dejo hacerlo mientras se cocía la poción.

Hermione no contesta al momento, lleva sus ojos hasta la chica de enfrente. Ve como Theo le tiende un vaso con jugo de Calabaza fresco, como lo bebe, y con coraje, ve como el mismo castaño le cierra los botones de la camisa escolar para después plantarle un beso en el mentón.

— ¿Hermione?—pregunta preocupado.

—Estoy bien, yo sólo…hace mucho calor…

—Bien—dice el otro convencido.

— ¿Están listas ya sus pociones?—. Habla el culpable de todo, el panzón profesor Slughorn.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Eres una estúpida, un reverenda idiota!, ¡te la pasas diciendo que eres la mas inteligente y eres mas bruta que nadie Hermione Granger! , ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste caer en su juego?—, cierta castaña camina por los solitarios pasillo de Hogwarts. Son las cinco de la tarde y las clases acababan de terminar y todos- o casi todo, excepto ella- se dirigen al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Y mientras se mueve como autómata por los corredores, no hace otra cosa más que odiarse a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer en su clase de pociones.

—Mira que tocarte, mira que dejarte llevar…—bufa y patalea— ¡Mira que correrte frente a ella! ¡Y en plana clase!—. Pasa por enfrente de un cuadro de dos doncellas de la época medieval que la miran y señalan escandalizadas—, ¡¿Qué coño miran?—, les grita. Éstas solo la ven con reproche y continúan murmurando entre ellas—. Si eres una zorra, una cualquiera….le enseñaste…todo… ¡Merlín TODO!—, mientras camina decenas de puertas van quedando tras ella, cuadros a sus costados y el camino a su Sala Común muy lejos. —Y no es que no te hubieran visto antes, pero ¡Por dios!, es Pansy, ¡Pansy Parkinson! ¡Aaaahhh!

— ¿Me hablas?—pregunta una voz cerca de su cuello.

Sabe quién es la de aquella voz. Es la misma persona que la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta… ¡La sala de profesores! ¡Esta mujer estaba loca!

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?—pregunta sin voltear a mirarla, fijando su vista en el armario de unos metros más allá.

—Verte, tengo curiosidad y quiero saber si te gusto—. Está de pie frente a la castaña. Con satisfacción la sabe rehusándole la mirada y abrazarse el cuerpo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—claro que sabe de qué habla, pero solo lo dice por decir algo, por ganar tiempo dirían por ahí, ¿para qué? no lo sabe, ya se le ocurrirá algo.

Una ligera carcajada surca el aire y Hermione se ve obligada a levantar la vista posándola en Pansy. —Vamos Herms, sabes bien de qué hablo—, la pelinegra da un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de la castaña. Levanta un mechón del rizado cabello y la acaricia. —De lo que hicimos en la clase de pociones—, se inclina hacia enfrente y le susurra al oído: —El verte masturbarte frente a mi, correrte frete a mi, fue lo mas erótico que he presenciado en mi vida. Me hiciste temblar de excitación—. Cuando se separa y la mira a los ojos, acerca sus labios hasta los de Hermione, solo el aire las separa—. Me vine pensando en ti.

—Pansy—jadea Hermione. Con timidez eleva una mano y acaricia la mejilla de la serpiente. Es sueva, blanca y fría…justo como la imaginó.

Pansy lanza un jadeo y ataca lo labios de Hermione. Con presteza lleva sus manos hasta el cuerpo de la castaña y comienza a recórrelo de arriba abajo. Siente los dedos de la leona enterrarse en sus cabellos, bajando hasta la nuca para pegarla mas a ella.

Jadeos entrecortados inundan la habitación, mientras sus leguas se entrelazan demandantes, sus manos se recorren y sus cuerpos se dirigen hasta la gran mesa que domina la estancia. Las caderas de la castaña chocan contra el borde de madera, de un ligero brinco y apoyándose en los hombros de Pansy, se sube en la mesa y abre las piernas para que la pelinegra se acomode entre ellas.

Los gemidos de Hermione van en aumento…se ha abandonado por completo, ahora deja que sea la otra quien la toque, quien la conduzca. Cierra los ojos y con la cabeza hacia atrás, siente los labios de Pansy bajar por su cuello, lamerlo y chuparlo eróticamente al tiempo que sus manos se cierran sobre sus senos.

—¡Oh Pansy! no…te detengas… ¡Oh!—. Un gemino especialmente fuerte sale de sus labios al sentir los labios de la pelinegra cerrarse sobre su endurecido pezón por encima de la tela. Hermione se recorre un poco hacia tras para apoyar los pies el la orilla de la mesa, abriéndose completamente ante Pansy, quien extasiada y los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria, admira el centro de la castaña cubierto por unas bragas blancas totalmente mojadas.

Sonríe de medio lado y con algo de maldad entierra su dedo índice en el sexo de la castaña aun sobre la tela. Hermione grita y gime de placer echando la cabeza hacia tras. Y mientras el dedo de Pansy sigue dentro de ella, con erotismo mueve las caderas hacia delante haciendo que aquel dedo salga y entre en ella.

Pansy, enardecida y excitada, lleva su otra mano hasta los pechos de Hermione y abriéndole solo un poco la camisa la introduce para apretar entre sus dedos los duros y turgentes pechos de la castaña.

— ¡Oh por dios!—gime ella. Siempre a sido una chica muy sensible de los senos…es capaz de correr con tan solo tocárselo…y lo que estaba haciendo Pansy la estaba llevando al mismo cielo. —Pansy, Pansy—repite mientras comienza a frotar erráticamente su sexo contra el dedo invasor de Pansy y sin poder evitarlo, se deja caer de espaldas contra la mesa.

Las manos que primero le tocaban en sur y masajeaban sus pechos, se separan de ella para bajar hasta sus caderas…y con sorpresa nota el firme toque de Pansy girándola hasta quedar boca abajo. Hermione se pone en cuatro y gira la cabeza mirando a Pansy.

— ¿Qué vas a…

—Cállate y disfruta.

— ¡Oooohh, ahh, Pansy…oh sí…dios sí…!—Las manos de la serpiente le han levantado la falta, descubriendo su trasero enfundado en sus bragas blancas y después ha enterrado su lengua entre los pliegues cubiertos. Ahora chupa y succiona…lame por encima de la tela y de vez en cuando entierra le lengua en su orificio…está llevando al Hermione al mismo límite de la locura…Se arquea hasta casi quebrar su espalda, empuja sus caderas contra la legua de Pansy y, mientras se apoya en una mano, se toqua el pecho con la otra. Una lamida larga y profunda por parte de Pansy y Hermione se corre sobre la mesa de los profesores.

..

..

Ella está de pie con la falda levantada…frente a ella, desnuda, en cuclillas y enterrando el rostro en su sexo…con la lengua jugando, penetrándola y sus labios chupando su clítoris está Hermione.

Pansy siente que las piernas casi no la detienen y los temblores de su cuerpo le indican el próximo orgasmo.

—No te detengas… ¡Oh por Merlín…eres tan suave…tan calida... ¡—Pansy contonea las caderas y se estremece —. ¡Oh eres tan buena...! ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Oh Granger, no pares...! ¡Granger!—vocifera en medio del orgasmo mientras siente las contracciones de su centro.

Hermione se dedica a beber los jugos del centro de Pansy, el elixir que el orgasmo le regaló. Cuando se separa y alza la vista aun desde su posición ve a Pansy, con los labios húmedos y aquel sabor en la boca, dice: —Eres deliciosa.

Pansy le sonríe, se deja caer de rodillas ante Hermione y comienza a besarla probando su sabor en la lengua de ella.

Al momento sus cuerpos se entrelazan y se dejan caer al suelo con Pansy sobre Hermione. Inician una secuencia de besos y caricias…de manos que recorren y dientes que muerden. La boca de Pansy comienza a decender por el cuello de Hermione mientras sus dedos se dedican a pellizcar los pezones endurecidos de la castaña.

—Mas—pide ella. —Más fuerte…más duro—. Dice y Pansy obedece. Y cuando nota los gemidos de las castaña aumentar y el contoneo de sus caderas acelerarse, Pansy se da cuenta que está por llegar a su tercer orgasmo, entonces se detiene ganándose un gruñido por parte de la castaña, pero no le hace caso, en cambio se acomoda frente a Hermione entrelazando las piernas con la de la chica, la toma de las caderas y la jala hasta que ambos sexos queden unidos.

Y así comienzan una danza sin descanso, se frotan una y otra u otra vez…acelerando las embestidas….calmándolas después, volviendo acelerar de nuevo haciendo chocar los clítoris hinchados.

—Ya no puedo Pansy…me corro…Pansy…!Aah!—gime Hermione.

—Yo tampoco, yo…!Oh mierda! ¡Hermione…me vengo….ya…

Sus caderas se mueve erráticas una contra la otra por ultima vez…sus sexos explotan, sus vientres convulsionan, sus espaldas se arquean y sus labios gritan sus nombre. Y en medio del orgasmo no puede evitar tomarse del rostro y unir sus labios.

..

..

Desde ése día ambas juegan un juego.

Son suspiros incoherentes, pensamientos erráticos. Son ganas colmando sus cuerpos y el deseo naciendo en el bajo vientre.

Lleno de besos robados en el fondo de un estante, manos que se cuelan por debajo de la falda escolar. Con piernas que se entrelazan y centros que se frotan…Lenguas que invaden la boca de la otra…Son dos pares de seres ardientes…pezones duros y erguidos…sexos húmedos y palpitantes.

En múltiples ocasiones maldice el día en que se le ocurrió iniciar aquel juego…Ello lo hace, ambas lo hacen, pero en el fondo saben que no pueden…que no quieren parar.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola. Qué tal?, Cómo andan?

Pues aquí lo tienen, este fue mi primer FemSlash… Sean sinceras (ros), Qué les pareció?

No me dejen con la duda, miren que no tengo uñas y podría terminar con lo poco que me queda….jejeje

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y sugerencia…comentarios y criticas constructivas…jejejeje

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**UN BESO ENORME. **

**GELY : )**


End file.
